<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tabloid Stories by BigFootGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468331">Tabloid Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFootGirl/pseuds/BigFootGirl'>BigFootGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Swearing Jar [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen, Tabloids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFootGirl/pseuds/BigFootGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gotham Sun is at it again with their latest tabloid tale involving the Wayne family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Cain &amp; Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain &amp; Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Swearing Jar [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/234114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tabloid Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There may be more chapters to this in the future, but I'm not sure. This just came to me, so apologies for any mistakes or general terribleness in the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>CASSANDRA WAYNE SPOTTED WITH NEW MYSTERY MAN</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The headline, with accompanying slightly grainy telephoto lens-taken pictures, stared out at Jason Todd from his computer screen.</p><p>The man in the photo with his little sister was him, but how could they think-</p><p>To the public he was Todd Wayne, Bruce Wayne’s godson-turned-adopted son, but there weren’t many photos of him circulating for various reasons. For one, he rarely showed up to Wayne Enterprises and Wayne Foundation functions, mostly because he couldn’t stand being surrounded by the fops and dandies and society people of that world, but also because he was usually with the Outlaws and as far from Gotham as possible.</p><p>His hair wasn’t nearly as recognizable in his post-death adulthood as it had been when he had been a boy with perpetually-sooty red hair, darkened originally by his penchant for hiding in dark and filthy spaces and eventually dyed black to protect his identity and to hide the soot and grease that usually attached to his hair. When he came back from the dead, it was to magically black hair with a shock of white, a change he had yet to find the source of during his years as Red Hood.</p><p>But this was all beside the point. There were enough photos of him that surely someone had recognized him before putting this trash of a story online. Before he could question the story further, though, said sister, with one of their brothers hot on her heels, came into the kitchen.</p><p>“Why are they saying we are dating?”</p><p>Leave it to Cass to ask the pointed questions.</p><p>“I don’t know. I just saw the story myself. Am I really a mystery, Timmy?” he turned to their brother.</p><p>“Well, there aren’t a whole lot of photos of you…”</p><p>“Yeah, but they should still know what I look like! And maybe fact-check before automatically assuming I’m dating my <em>sister</em>?! Is that so hard?!”</p><p>Jason had a quick temper at the best of times. At the worst of times he was a menace. Cassie stopped him in his tracks by stuffing several bills into the latest iteration of the family swear jar before screaming at the top of her lungs as well as signing several expletives.</p><p>Her brothers stared.</p><p>“Feel better?” Tim asked.</p><p>“Yes. Can we call the lawyers now?”</p><p>Her brothers shared a look before Tim answered, “Yeah. I’ll call them and you two can talk to Bruce?”</p><p>They agreed with the plan. The Gotham Sun was going to pay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>